


Jagged

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Finals Week Writing, Gen, Nonsense, Paper Hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Al and Wade make paper hats together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' nor am I profiting off this.

"What sort of pattern is this supposed to be? Blind woman suffering from epilepsy and high on meth attempts to hold scissors?" 

Al grunts as she makes another jagged cut. "No one is forcing you to wear a paper hat." 

Wade picks through a pile of multicolored paper shreds gathering at her feet. 

"Are those child scissors? I have to change the patterns name now." 

Wade easily dodges her halfhearted swats. 

"Be quiet and put that on before I grab the hot glue gun." 

"Oh, do we have a safe hot glue gun? Are you going to glue my mouth shut?" 

"Put on the goddamn hat."


End file.
